


The Hug Brigade

by exploringcastleoblivion (PurpleArmadillo), PurpleArmadillo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArmadillo/pseuds/exploringcastleoblivion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArmadillo/pseuds/PurpleArmadillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's National Hug Day and Numbers II and IX decide to spread some holiday cheer, much to the annoyance of a certain resident scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hug Brigade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.
> 
> Forgot to upload this here so it's rather pitifully late. A short humorous idea I came up with for January 21st, also known as National Hug Day. Enjoy.

With only four days left before the operation at Castle Oblivion began, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus had been given the day off to tidy up the basement labs and prepare the equipment for relocation. While Vexen occupied himself with gathering various Bunsen burners, test tubes, and microscopes, he had Zexion checking over lab reports in the corner and Lexaeus searching the cabinets for medical supplies. So far everything was progressing smoothly.

So far.

Vexen had only made it halfway across the room, balancing a large rack of beakers when there was the unmistakable sound of a portal opening up somewhere behind him.

“Knock, knock,” greeted Xigbar’s voice, followed by an enthusiastic, “Guess what day it is?” from Demyx.

The Academic turned, glaring disapprovingly down his nose at the unwanted intrusion. “You can’t just come barging into a laboratory without knocking – and I mean physically knocking on an actual door, not —! What are you doing?”

Xigbar and Demyx had taken perfectly synchronized steps toward him with their arms outstretched.

“Sounds like somebody could use a hug,” Demyx chimed. “Isn’t that right, Xiggy?”

“Sure is.” The Freeshooter’s grin widened mischievously. “Pretty sure ‘Snow Miser’ here is long overdue.” He took another step forward. “C’mere.”

“No. Don’t touch me.”

“Aww, come on. You know you want one.”

“Not another step! There’s … highly explosive chemicals in these beakers; even the slightest disturbance could set them off.”

“Riiight. Uh huh.”

“I’m warning you!”

Meanwhile, Zexion and Lexaeus stood on the sidelines, observing the bizarre situation with varying degrees of amusement from a safe distance. (Safe from angry flying ice shards. Or hugs.) A half smirk was visible beneath the Schemer’s veil of hair. The Hero’s expression was much harder to read but there was definitely a subtle grin tugging at the corners of his lips. The two of them exchanged a glance.

“Well,” Zexion mused aloud, hand on his chin, “this was rather unexpected. What day _is_ it?”

“January 21st,” Lexaeus rumbled. He gave a slight shrug of his massive shoulders. “Nothing that I know of.”

“It’s National Hug Day,” Xigbar, always the eavesdropper, explained as he wagged a finger at them. “Should’ve checked your calendars. Look how unprepared you were. Like sitting ducks.”

“And what in the worlds is the point of such a nonsensical holiday?” Vexen was still attempting to evade the self proclaimed “Hug Brigade.” 

Demyx reached into his pocket and dug around before withdrawing a small slip of paper. He peered at it, reading off, “’The goal of National Hug Day is to spread love and joy while experiencing the health benefits of a warm embrace.’”

Vexen snorted.

“Actually,” Zexion took a deep breath before plowing on, “several studies have shown that there are in fact psychological bene—”

“Arrgh!”

“Yes!” Demyx cheered and punched the air as three of his water clones successfully managed to hug the Academic from behind, effectively soaking him and drenching the floor.

Needless to say Vexen was not amused. “I’ve never—! In a million years—! Such ridiculously infantile behavior—! Really!” He sputtered.

Victorious at last, the Freeshooter and Nocturne rounded on the remaining pair. They hesitated as Lexaeus stepped in front of Zexion with surprising speed and straightened himself up to his full intimidating height.

“Uhh,” Demyx laughed nervously, “how about an air hug instead? From over here? Does that still count?”

“Heh, come on,” Xigbar tapped his partner in crime on the shoulder. He reopened the portal with a lazy wave of his other hand and the “Hug Brigade” hightailed it out of there. “We’ll catch you two later! Better keep an eye open!”

“Well, progress _was_ going smoothly,” Zexion sighed, leaving his protector’s shadow to pick up a stack of dripping lab reports. “We’ll have to salvage what we can.”

Meanwhile Vexen had regained the use of full sentences. Well almost. “Every time! Every time! Every single time!” He deposited the rack of beakers much harder than was necessary onto a nearby table. (Thankfully it seemed he’d been bluffing about the explosive chemicals.)

“Calm down,” Lexaeus raised his voice to be heard over the other’s ranting.

There was a pause. Then the scientist sighed, running a hand through his soaking hair. “I swear, even as Braig he was determined to cause trouble in my labs. He finds it hilarious for some unfathomable reason.” Another pause, this time thoughtful. “…Well, January 21st was it? I’ll just need to install some sort of defense system for next year. Before this ridiculous “National Hug Day” comes back around. Yes, that’s it! I could place motion sensors over here and over there and – hahaha, that’ll show him! And perhaps some lasers…”

“Next January 21st shall be interesting,” Lexaeus said. “I think I’m actually looking forward to it.”

At his side, Zexion nodded. “Yes, so am I.”


End file.
